


Not A Chance

by Winchester_with_Wings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DO NOT COPY, DO NOT REPLICATE, Do Not Translate, F/M, Jealousy, Oral, Overprotective, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Shameless Smut, Smut, Squirting, prompt, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:58:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6651385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_with_Wings/pseuds/Winchester_with_Wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: “You have blood on your knees. No one goes nowhere and gets blood on their knees”</p>
<p>Summary: Sam’s been overprotective lately so you decide to go out and hunt alone and get caught</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not A Chance

 

[Originally posted by samwinchesterappreciation](https://tmblr.co/ZnwIqs21YYaOs)

* * *

You’re always trying to prove yourself to the Winchesters. It’s stupid and dangerous, but you do it anyway. And so far the results have been decent.

The three of you are working a case but they’ve been a little overprotective since the last one, especially Sam. The ghost had managed to beat you up pretty bad, which is impressive considering it was a ghost and not a real person. So when a case for a vamp’s nest came up, you’d looked forward to taking out a couple of monsters. But then Sam had insisted you stay behind in your motel room to research and you bitched and moaned to no avail.

But tonight you’d acted on some intel, tracking down just one of the vamps. He’d put up a fight behind the bar where he’d taken a potential victim, but you’d come out the winner, kneeling in a pool of his blood.

The blood has dried now and has starched your pants. They crack and crunch as you approach your motel room (you get your own, while Sam and Dean share). You walk into your room, tossing your phone and room key onto the bed before you even turn on the light. You’ve started stripping off your jeans before you decide to turn on the lights. You flip the switch, hopping on one foot to pull off your jeans completely.

“Um…” The sound of someone clearing their throat has you whirling around, clutching your jeans to your midsection.

“Jesus! What the fuck, Sam? What’re you doing here?” you hiss, staring at the younger Winchester with wide, startled eyes. He’s sitting on the couch, his back to the armrest and his legs stretched out and crossed at the ankles. He’s still in his Fed clothes, slacks and a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbow. His tan skin glows against the clean white fabric. His brow is furrowed with concern, but he’s also trying to avert his eyes.

“You’re not wearing pants,” he comments quietly. You roll your eyes and drop your jeans to the ground. You’re standing in front of him in a tanktop and a lace thong. Modesty is out the window, making room for your frustration. You jut out a hip and place your hand on that hip.

“Yeah, I know. This is my room. I’m allowed to take my pants off in my room. Question is, why are you in here?” You stare him down, noticing the subtle shifts of his eyes looking you up and down. He clears his throat again and closes the computer that’s on his lap. He sits up normally on the couch.

“Dean has someone with him in our room.” He raises his eyebrows which provides a clarification you don’t need. “I was thinking I could crash in your room. But you weren’t here. You didn’t answer my calls or texts, so I decided to wait up. Make sure you came home safe.” As if home is a motel room, but you all make due.

“My phone died,” you explain, which is the truth.

“Where were you? I was worried,” he asks, getting to his feet. You shrug. You want to prove yourself. You don’t want to be seen and treated like some teenager breaking curfew.

“Nowhere.” Sam’s mouth sets into a hard line.

**“You have blood on your knees,** ” he says, pointing down and walking toward you like a protective lion. You look down to see that the blood from the vamp has soaked through your jeans and stained your knees red. **“No one goes _nowhere_ and gets blood on their knees. Are you okay? Are you hurt?”** Sam’s hand reaches out to stroke your arm. You stare up into his warm hazel eyes and are kind of dazed for a moment. You shake yourself out of it though.

“I’m fine. It’s not mine.” He looks confused. “It’s a vamp’s. I was just out hunting. I’m a hunter, Sam. You don’t have to protect me. I can handle myself.” You lift your chin with pride and Sam chuckles and nods.

“Oh I know you can,” he comments, a sly smirk carving itself into his dimpled cheeks. “I just…I care about you. I don’t like seeing you get hurt. That’s all.” Sam’s hand slides up your arm and shoulder to your neck. His thumb swipes along the edge of your jaw. There’s only a few inches between the two of you now.

You’ve been close to Sam Winchester on many occasions. Hell, sometimes you’ve shared a bed (with a pillow in-between). But the proximity of him now…the hot breaths passing between you…his pupils eclipsing his hazel irises…the roughness of his thumb on your skin making you imagine what his whole hand must feel like on your body…the way you have to look up at him and he looks down at you like he’ll always be there for you, to watch over you and protect you…

You’re suddenly very much aware of your half-naked state. You nibble on your lower lip.

“What did you think I was out there doing? Getting lucky like Dean?” Sam’s nostrils flare with territorial anger. He takes a half-step, getting closer and resting his other hand on your hip. One of his fingers hooks under the line of your panties. You slide a hand up his forearm. “D’you think my knees are bloody because…I was on my knees…with a man in front of me?” You lift a teasing eyebrow and your hand is on his chest now, feeling the rumble of a jealous growl. “Maybe he was behind me?”

Sam swoops in, his lips crashing down on yours with a long repressed hunger. His hand on your neck works its way into your hair and the hand on your hip slides to your lower back. He pulls you into his body and parts his lips to breathe. You slide your tongue along his upper lip and into his mouth, responding with just as much fervor and pent up sexual frustration as him. You loop your arms around his neck and jump up, wrapping your legs around his waist. His hand on your back assists you, moving to cup your ass.

“Mmph, fuck, Y/N,” Sam growls between kisses when coming up for air. “Didn’t know…you wanted…”

“Always,” you mutter, biting his lower lip. You’re running your fingers through his soft hair, making sure to remember the sensation because you’ve always wanted to do this. Sam takes a few steps and you’re hoping it’s towards the bed.

But he pins you against the wall almost forcefully. He break off the kiss to lean back, providing space for him take off your shirt and for you to unbutton his. You want to unbuckle his belt but your legs around his hips hinders that. Plus, you kind of enjoy grinding against the belt buckle. You’re soaking wet; your thong is practically nonexistent. Sam starts to nip and suck on your neck.

“Mmm,” you whimper, “just like the vamp from earlier tonight,” you tease and you can see Sam’s nose crinkle with jealousy. He grunts and bites you a little harder, licking the soreness away. You chuckle until he shuts you up with more kisses.

You arch your back into him, inviting him to touch you, which he does by pulling down the bra cup on one breast. You’re a fit but curvy woman with large breasts, but his hand is more than big enough to palm your breast. His skin on his hand is rough but his touch is gentle…at first. But the more you grind your hips, the more intense he gets, squeezing harder, pinching your nipple and rolling it between his thumb and forefinger. Eventually he reaches around you and unhooks your bra, removing it completely. He pulls his head back, his lips are pinks and swollen from your kisses. He marvels at you.

“Damn, you’re beautiful,” he mutters. You don’t know what to say to that. ‘Thanks, you too’? Because of course Sam Winchester is a beautiful sonofabitch. You just smile sweetly, leaning in for the softest kiss so far. The kisses stay soft, slow, and sensual. His lips trail along your jaw and he nips at your earlobe which gives you goosebumps. He chuckles upon noticing them and how your nipples have perked up too.

He takes you away from the wall and carries you over to the bed. He lays you down and stays standing up. He starts to unbuckle his belt. You’re squirming with anticipation and he chuckles. You move to take off your panties but he stays your hand, his fingers shackling your wrist with ease.

“Leave them on,” he says in a husky voice. He finishes undressing, leaving his Saxx boxer briefs on.

“Are we gonna dry-hump?” you ask, laughing. The curve of his hard cock straining in his underwear is just too much of a tease. “Because I’m definitely not the virgin my lacy white thong suggests.” You arch your back, roll your whole body with wanton need. The corner of Sam’s mouth tilts up with amusement. He shakes his head.

“Mm-mm.” He climbs onto the bed, his hands hook you behind the knees. He bends your legs, lifting and opening them up, making room for him to get between. As he starts to lean over you, his hand slides up the inside of your thigh. His thumb only grazes the outside of your slit, teasing you. “You think you’re ready for me?”

He kisses a trail down your front and splays one hand over your stomach. His breath is hot on your slick core. He kisses the inside of your thigh as he pulls and moves your panties to the side. Just one fingers slides up and down your slit. He rubs your clit in a circle.

“You’re definitely wet enough. But can you fit me?” He pushes his finger into your entrance and moves it in and out two or three times before adding a second. “Mmmph, Y/N, you’re pretty tight. I don’t know if I’ll fit.” You whimper and writhe as he pumps his fingers into you, that other hand that was on your stomach is now on top of your mound, his thumb rubbing your clit.

“Fuck! Please Sam! I need it.” You mewl. “I need to see. Need to taste it. Need to feel it inside me. Aahh!” you gasp with surprise as his tongue flicks at your clit, licking up and around it. The tip of his tongue just barely catches on your entrance as he works a third finger into you.

“Like that Baby?” he hums just before his lips close around your clit and suck. Your hand slaps down on the bedspread, your fingers digging into the mattress, and your other hand pulls on his hair as you come around his fingers, which are pushing into you and curling. “I like the taste of you on my tongue, Baby,” Sam groans. His fingers slowly pull out and then Sam is climbing higher, hovering his body over you as he inches his boxer briefs down just enough for his hard cock to spring free.

It’s larger than average, long and thick, probably the most beautiful cock you’ve ever seen–though you’ve not seen many. You reach down and stroke him a few times, catching some of his pre-cum on your thumb. You make a show of licking it off your thumb. Sam growls with arousal. He makes sure your panties are still pulled to the side and slides the head of his cock up and down your slit, slicking it up with your juices. Then he slowly pushes into you. You brace yourself by clutching at his strong arms. Once he’s bottomed out, he stays for a few seconds to let you adjust and then he starts to move, slowly, pulling almost all the way out and then easily moving back in. The pace is maddening.

“Harder, Sam. And fast.” At your behest, he slams into you. You cry out as he goes deeper than before.

“You sure?” he checks with you. You give him your defiant, challenging, sure-as-shit stare. You nod.

Sam starts thrusting at a relentless pace, pounding into you like a jackhammer. He has you coming within seconds. You’re moaning loud and clear, the faster he goes.

“Fuck yes! Oh my god! Yes, Sam. Just like that! God! Fuck! Yes! Right there! Ohmyg…” You rub your clit and start gasping for air. “Ahh–mmmm–fuck! I’m coming.” And you do. Something–maybe your hand pushing at his shoulder–has him pulling out all the way as you orgasm and buck like you’ve been struck by lightning. You notice that as you keep rubbing your clit when he pulls out, you’re squirting. With the extra juices, Sam slips back into you easier but it’s not long before he pulls out again, not because you’re coming but because he wants you to flip over. He pushes his underwear all the way to his knees.

“On your knees, Y/N,” he demands. There’s a slight hint of irony and humor in his voice. He lifts your hips and pulls your thong out of the way, you might even hear a stitch in the fabric tear. He enters your from behind and you both groan because you’re tighter than before at this angle.

Sam’s hands palm your ass cheeks and guide you to move forward and backwards. He stays still as he moves your ass, pushing and pulling you onto his cock. You come once again, your arms giving out so that the side of your face is pressed to the bed and your ass is still in the air.

Then it’s Sam who moves, holding your hips in place as he gyrates his hips, pushing farther and farther inside you, feeling your walls clench around him, baiting him into spilling his seed. His fingers are curling and digging into your hips as he tries to maintain his pace, but he can’t for much longer.

His hips stutter and then he’s coming inside of you, leaning forward to touch his chest to your back. His arm reaches around your hips to rub your clit, and he does it just hard enough that you come again in one last bittersweet but tender orgasm.

Sam pulls out of you in the same moment your quivering thighs give out. You lay on your stomach with Sam rolling onto his back next to you. You’re both panting and staring at each other, letting out breathy chuckles. Sam reaches for your hand and intertwines his fingers with yours; it makes you smile.

“Long time coming, huh?” he says. You give him a small nod with a couple of slow blinks of your tired eyes. Sam pulls on your arm to bring you closer. “Maybe I’ll be staying in your room more often…” You give a noncommittal shrug and Sam laughs. You rest your head on his solid chest, which is slightly sweaty, but you don’t mind. “We should probably get you cleaned up. You’ve had a busy night.” You chuckle and nod in agreement.

“You think you’ll ease up now?” He knows you’re talking about him being overprotective.

“After what just happened? Not a chance.” Sam kisses your knuckles, wraps his arm around you and holds you close.


End file.
